


Talk Dirty to Me

by synteis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Power Dynamics, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Speaks Spanish, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis
Summary: Gabe's been teasing Jack all day. Jack does his best to get him back but doesn't entirely succeed.





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to everyone who encouraged this and gave feedback as I wrote it up especially for the original prompt as seen below.

Footsteps outside the door of their apartment.

Jack swallowed, pushing his fingernails against his palm.

Please let it be Gabe.

The door opened slowly. That fucking bastard, now this was definitely Gabe.

Jack got off the sofa and strode to the door, slamming it all the way open.

As expected, Gabe was standing there, a cocky little smile on his face.

"Where the fuck have you been, Gabe?"

Jack pulled Gabe into the room and made sure to grab good handfuls of the front of Gabe's henley shirt in his arms before shoving him against the wall next to the door. Gabe's skin was warm and muscular under his hands and he smelled his a thousand memories, first in gyms then from the battlefield and most recently from their bed.

"I've been working, my dear. This is what those of us with real jobs do during the day." Gabe's smirk was morphing into a full-on grin at this point. Jack was going to throttle him any second.

"Does Blackwatch work normally involve sending me a fucking striptease during my work day, Gabe?"

Gabe's hand cupped his jaw and his thumb brushed against Jack's lips. Jack resisted the urge to suck on it.

Damn the way Gabe had conditioned him.

"Oh _guerito_ , did you like my photos? There's no need to be jealous, I assure you that I'm not sending anyone but the Strike Commander of Overwatch such personal photos during my work week. I must have misread my contract but I was certain that that was part of my contract. Something about doing whatever he needed." Gabe's tongue stretched out between his plush lips and licked them. His teeth followed suit shortly, biting into them. "Now are you going to kiss me already? I don't let people stretch out my shirts for any other reasons."

Jack shoved him harder against the wall before pushing his lips against Gabe. Fuck if that was exactly what Gabe had been trying to accomplish, the taste of those lips against his own, the way Gabe sighed when he bit at his bottom lip, Gabe's chest rising up against Jack's hands where they were still caught up in his short. Gabe was his.

Jack slipped in his tongue at the sigh and kissed Gabe ever deeper, grinding up against his body. He gentled and began his favourite exploration of Gabe's mouth, felt his tongue touch Gabe's and smiled in spite of himself. He withdrew it in time to give Gabe open-mouthed kisses, to suck in more of the intoxicating taste of his lips. Jack moved in closer and felt that telling hardness between Gabe's firm thighs. Jack could do this forever. This man, this impossible man.

A movement, a twist, a push and suddenly it was Jack against the wall and not Gabe. The kiss broke for a moment and Jack gulped in some air. He got in a chuckle too before it was Gabe's turn to shove his mouth against Jack, to move his hand from Jack's jaw into his hair and pull at it until all Jack could do was let out a breathy moan. Gabe didn't explore Jack's mouth, he conquered it into submission until Jack was caught between the hand in his hair and the tongue in his mouth, the teeth that bit into him the moment Gabe decided his tongue deserved a break. Gabe pushed open his legs with thighs so that Jack was even further off balance and there was nothing Jack could do but moan and whimper and hold on to Gabe's shirt with his dear life.

Eventually, Gabe pulled away, his shirt slipping from Jack's now shaky grasp.

"Now, _guero_ , you're going to give me a striptease. It's only fair since you've seen mine that I see yours."

Jack panted, trying to regain his wind, trying to get back into control but what hope was there? Since the first photo that Gabe had sent, Jack had been his. He'd barely gotten any work done after he'd received the second one and it had become clear what Gabriel was planning on doing. He'd tried to read over a report, to write emails but all he could manage was a word or two before he was thinking about Gabe, hyper-aware of his phone, straining in anticipation of the next notification and with it the next photo. He'd had to open the top button of his pants, he'd been straining against the fabric so much. Hadn't been able to resist a few squeezes of his cock when he'd been down there. He'd already been leaking a spot through his boxer-briefs then, how big did it have to be now? And Gabriel would see it when he took off his pants.

"Well, Jack? What are we waiting for? Strip and then sit on the couch with your legs spread nice and wide."

Jack took small steps away from the wall. He had to brush past Gabe to reach the couch. and he couldn't help but shiver as he did. He took a shaky breath once he reached the front of the couch and closed his eyes. It didn't matter, he could still feel Gabe's on his body. Gabe's gaze was heavy. Jack could feel the heat that was flushing through his body, starting, it seemed from his needy cock and racing all the way up to his face.

He breathed again. Undid the first duo of buttons of his blue coat. Heard Gabe's breath catch in his throat just like Jack's had caught when Gabe had sent each and every one of those photos. Gabe was not going to win this. This, this was revenge.

Jack opened his eyes, locking with Gabe's. Gabe's generous adam's apple made his swallow clear for all to see. Jack let out a small smile before popping each duo of buttons in sync. He slipped the coat off his shoulders with a smooth roll back, pooling at his elbows. Then he unclasped the belt that was now all that was holding the coat to his body and let his arms go straight so that the heavy coat in its distinctive blue pooled around his feet with a thud.

The belt and the attached thigh holster were next. The little belt buckles on the thigh holster seemed to be special favourites of Gabe's judging by how wrecked his breathing got when Jack bent over to work them open. The holster freed, Jack came up to his belt, dragging his fingers along his bulge and giving it a good squeeze. Gabe had started redistributing the bulk of his weight from one foot to the other and back again. Good. Finally getting what he deserved. Jack pulled the belt out from the buckle, the satisfying pull and glide until it was out and hanging from his right hand. That too he dropped on the floor.

The bulletproof vest was unclasped from the back and the elastic straps unhooked from his shoulders. Gabe always compared it to how bras were fastened.

The man in question hadn't breathed a word since the striptease had begun.

"What's the matter, Gabriel, cat got your tongue? I thought this is what you asked me to do?"

"Can't blame me for letting a performer do their thing when he's clearly got such a gift. I was just being respectful but since you can't help but complain, I'll tell you how pretty you are. I didn't know you were such a gifted stripper, Jack. It's really turning you on, this little strip show of yours, isn't it? I can tell you that your blush hasn't let up the whole time even when you started wearing that knowing smile. It's stronger now that I've started talking though. Now don't stop, Jack."

Jack was ashamed to say that he had stopped. As soon as Gabe had started talking, the control that Jack had clawed back with his carefully constructed striptease had fallen by the wayside and now his body was Gabe's entirely once again. Heck, even his brain had been given utterly over to the man.

"Take off your boots, Jack, that's what was coming next, wasn't it?" Gabe's voice like this was so deep and rumbly. Jack could listen to it forever. "Jack!"

Jack startled.

"I want you to put your right boot up onto the couch then I want you to bend over and unlace it and then when you're done, my darling stripper, you're going to peel it off."

What could Jack do but exactly what Gabe said when he said it like that? He was helpless before him and so he took off first one boot and then the other followed in quick succession by his shirt and then his socks and finally his pants until he was standing in front of Gabe in only his boxer briefs.

He couldn't bring himself to look down and see how big the stain was now. It was enough to feel it straining against the white fabric, the wet fabric clinging it felt like to every generous inch of him. God, how transparent must it be already?

"Glad to see that you're enjoying yourself, _guerito_. I'd hate to think my little stripper wasn't enjoying his little show. Here at Overwatch, we believe that our members should enjoy their work. Isn't that what you said in your last speech?"

Gabe was stalking towards Jack now, long strides that brought him upon Jack in an instant. He shoved against Jack's chest and Jack went gladly, falling back onto the couch.

Gabe leaned over him, his scent and his body filling Jack utterly and took his head in his hands again. His lips locked with Jack's and Jack needed this so badly, this touch, the feel of Gabe close to him without his bulky uniform in the way. Unlike Jack, Gabe was only wearing his henley and camo pants. His mouth pushed deeper and deeper and Jack did his best to swallow his tongue deeper and deeper, to take as much of Gabe as he could into him.

Gabe was holding his hips away from Jack and when Jack brought his hands against Gabe's generous ass and tried to pull his hips against Jack's own, he held fast, his glutes clenching under Jack's fingers and his cock remaining frustratingly far from Jack's own. Humping his own hips up in an effort for friction, for pressure of any kind only brought one of Gabe's hands from his face to his hips until they were held more or less immobile against the couch.

Jack drew a short distance away from Gabe's mouth, his forehead resting against Gabe's. "Please, Gabe. I need you badly. Is that what you want me to say? I've needed you since you sent me that first photo; since before that even. I've needed you since I left our bed before for my morning meeting and ever since that photo, you're all I've been able to think about. Please. Please, I just need a little friction. Let me touch you, I'll do anything. Let me suck you, let me jerk you off, please, Gabe. Fuck, grind up against me, please. Just, use me. I need you, Gabe."

" _Querido_."

Jack couldn't help but moan.

"You've got a little kink, don't you, _hermoso_? You love my little nicknames for you in Spanish."

Jack pushed his lips together, trying to ignore the way his cock had twitched only a moment before and looking away. The moment Gabe caught his eyes, he'd be screwed, he knew. Gabe already knew, really. They'd been together for a long time, Jack was sure that Gabe knew it well. Why else would he keep using them? He liked to drop them in casual conversations with their friends around and every fucking time Jack would flush and every time Gabe would be there watching, knowing exactly how to catch it. But in this instant, none of that mattered. In this moment they were playing a game and Jack was determined not to lose.

" _Amado_ , _cariño_ , _mi amor bello_ , " Gabriel's voice rumbled over the words in a tone so familiar from his long phone calls to his family, from when he exclaimed at the tv when he was watching a telenovela, from the nicknames he peppered his conversations to Jack with but it was undeniably different this time. Deeper, rougher, sexier. Each nickname was longer, each syllable stretched out. " _Pendacito de cielo_...

A moan split the room and Jack's eyes fluttered with embarrassment.

"Very good, _guerito_. What beautiful noises you make for me." Gabe took his mouth off Jack's lips and along his jaw, nipping along his jawline and then down the muscles of his neck until he reached Jack's shoulders where he paused. "I think you deserve a reward."

And then Gabe bit down on the muscle that connected Jack's shoulder and his neck, sucking deeply, just the way that Jack liked and Jack moaned and moaned. It felt like Gabe was sucking his soul out through his mouth. Like all there was in the world was Gabe, Gabe, Gabe.

Gabe pulled away eventually only to repeat the gesture on the other side. And then he was mouthing down Jack's front, sucking in one nipple and then next, dragging his fingernails down Jack's sides, the brightness of that pain a perfect counterpoint to the deep quality from each new mark, from the pull of each hickey, from the burn of each twist. He covered Jack's body in his marks and Jack moaned and whimpered and begged until he could feel his voice running hoarse but still Gabe didn't bring his hips an inch closer or touch his cock in any way.

"Please touch me. I need to come. Please, just a little touch and I'm there. Please, Gabe– I need– Pleasepleaseplease–"

Gabe spread Jack's thighs with his forearms and moved his body down and Jack almost sobbed with relief. He was going to get Gabe's mouth on him at last.

"No, Jack, I'm not going to touch you there. I'm not going to suck you and I'm not going to finger you."

"Nononononono, I need it, please, I'll do anything–"

"No, _cariño_. You're dripping down here, you're so fucking wet. You think you need my hand but you don't, you're going to come without me touching your cock once. You're going to make an even bigger mess of your underwear than you already have and you're going to do it because I say that it's the only way that you're going to come tonight."

Jack shook his head back and forth, unable to say anything except the moans and whimpers that he could hear and could feel coming out of his throat but couldn't remember giving permission too.

"You can, I know you can." Gabe's nails streaked down his thighs, going over white cotton until at last, he found skin. They continued all the way down to his ankles and then back up, this time on the inner sides of legs. The closer the came to his cock, the more Jack's legs shook and thrashed. He tried to beg but he couldn't tell if he succeeded. He needed Gabe so badly. The bright flash of the nails, they were so close to his cock now and they were slowing down, really dragging along his inner thigh, so close, so close.

Gabe's mouth came down and Jack could have cried, he was so close, he just needed Gabe to take his cock in that warm mouth of his, he didn't even need to take over his boxer-briefs, he could make a mess just like Gabe wanted.

Gabe paused, blowing hot air over the head of his cock and Jack had to force his hands against the sofa, to stop himself from pulling Gabe down to give Jack the touch he so desperately needed.

"Come for me, _guero_."

And then Gabe's mouth was on his inner thigh, a deep, sharp bite that sucked in so much skin, that touched Jack as deep as his soul could be and Jack was falling. He was coming, coming without a touch from Gabe, without anything more than dirty talk and some marks and he was making a bigger mess of his briefs and none of that mattered because all he could do was feel and shake and fall apart in Gabe's mouth.

He came back to himself to Gabe sliding his ruined underwear off, cleaning him up with the dry sections of the fabric and his tongue, still in his clothing.

Jack sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I love you, Gabriel Reyes."

"I'm glad you had a good time, _guero_." Gabe moved back up and gave Jack a slow, long, deep kiss. He tasted like sweat and come. "I love you too."

Jack pulled away and licked his lips. "Now take your clothes off and let me give you a fucking blowjob."

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Jack can get off from being bitten and talked dirty to."
> 
> Comments are loved and concrit is always appreciated so no need to be shy if there are things you felt where less successful.


End file.
